Frozen Heart
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *Based on the movie Frozen* Hiccup accidently hit his father with his ice powers causing Hiccup, his mother and Gobber to keep it a secret. One day Hiccup let it go and so he fled from Berk, leaving it in an eternal winter as Stoick goes after his son, to convince him to bring back summer.
1. The Accident

**Chapter one, hope you like it. FYI, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

On a the very top of the frozen mountains of Berk where a pool of frozen ice laid in the ground until Berk's icemen arrived to sing and do their job. As they used their swords and axes to cut the ice while Gobber helped monitor the work of the men.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining..._  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_Has a frozen heart worth mining_

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear_  
_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_  
_Split the ice apart!_  
_And break the frozen heart_

_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_  
_Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go!_

_Beautiful!_  
_Powerful!_  
_Dangerous!_  
_Cold!_

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled._  
_Stronger than one! Stronger than ten!_  
_Stronger than a hundred men! _

_Hyup!_

_Born of cold and winter air_  
_And mountain rain combining!_  
_This icy force both foul and fair_  
_Has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear!_  
_Strike for love and strike for fear!_  
_There's beauty and there's danger here_  
_Split the ice apart!_  
_Beware the frozen heart..._

It was night and Gobber soon decided that it was time to end it and call off for the night as they walked down the mountain back to the village with a carts full of blocks of ice.

* * *

Down at the village, the night sky was awake with a colorful aurora dancing in the same sky.

In a certain Haddock house, where a proud chief slept after a hard day's of work while his wife is at the village helping the Hoffersons fix the roof of their house, a five year old Hiccup was feeling jumpy as he jumped on his fathers bed, full of energy.

"Daddy. Pst.." they boy hopped on top of his father whispering," Daddy. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Hiccup, go back to bed," Stoick whispered, pretending to be tired.

*Sigh* "I just can't. The sky's awake so I'm awake. So we have to play," Hiccup squeaked as he laid on top of Stoick, who was still trying to sleep.

"Go play by yourself son," Stoick whispered as he playfully knocked Hiccup over to the floor. Hiccup sat on the floor with a disappointed face until he smiled once an idea came to him.

Yet again, he hopped on top of his father and slyly asked," Hey daddy. Wanna build a snowman?"

This time Stoick gave Hiccup the same sly smile with his eyes open.

* * *

Running and giggling, the father and son quickly went to their favorite spot in the forest which was the cove as Hiccup excitedly chanted," Come on ,come on, come on, come on, come on."

Stoick tried his best to try to shush the boy but all Hiccup could do was hopping up and down while asking," Can I do the magic now? Can I, can I, can I please do the magic now?!"

Stoick nodded as Hiccup smiled, beginning to start showing his gift. When he was born, he was blessed with ice powers that can be well enjoyed to both father and son.

Hiccup moved his hands around as he showed off bits of snowflakes twirling around with a small gust of cool wind in his palms when he asked ," Now?"

From a nod from his father, Hiccup released a giant snowflake to the sky that turned into smaller snowflakes that fell down to the ground. "Watch this dad," Hiccup commanded as he stepped his right foot forward and the whole cove was covered in blue crystal ice as Hiccup laughed along with his father.

Then, they both skated around while the cove was filled with snow as they began to create a snowdragon. Hiccup sat on a small boulder while his father put the finishing touches to the snowdragon until he showed it of to Hiccup in a low but funny voice,

"Hi I'm Firefrost, and I like protecting my friends."

Hiccup jumped from the boulder to give the snowdragon as hug as he laughed," I love you Firefrost."

Hiccup then helped Stoick move Firefrost around the cove with his powers as the spun around in circles, laughing and cheering. They then went down a snow made slide, which caused them both to land in a pile of snow.

"Hey dad, look I can fly!" Hiccup cheered as he used his powers to lift himself up as fast as he could, but he was using to much power at once.

"Hiccup, slow down you're using too much," Stoick began to worry as he began to run to where Hiccup might land if he fell.

Hiccup saw his father coming, but if he was too close, he could get hurt so Hiccup tried to move himself to the nearest pile of snow until he was out of energy and began to fall.

"HICCUP!" Stoick yelled in worry as he quickly ran to catch Hiccup.

Hiccup was too frightened to even see his father coming and before he hit the ground, he quickly used his powers to soften the fall but he used to much that it went everywhere and it also hit Stoick right in the head as he fell down in the snow, unconscious.

Hiccup gasped on what he had done, and quickly ran to his father's side whispering," Daddy?" Before he could even blink, Hiccup saw a piece of his father's beard turn white in less than two seconds, causing him to panic.

All Hiccup could do was scream," MOMMY!" "GOBBER!" As he wrapped himself around his father in fear whimpering," Don't go daddy,", ice began to uncontrollably cover the cove in white, while destroying the snowdragon in the process.

Hiccup cried and cried as he whispered to his father," I got you daddy, it's okay."

Then he heard his mother burst in the cove, along with Gobber who gasped," Hiccup what have you done? This is getting out of hand."

"It-it was an accident, I swear." "I'm sorry daddy."

His mother went to check on Stoick as she gasped," Oh Thor, he's ice cold."

"I know what we have to do, I'll be right back," Gobber stated as he ran off to the woods and later returned with a group of trolls.

"See, whata I tell you Hiccup, trolls do exist," Gobber commented as the eldest troll went up to Hiccup's mother asking while he was pointing to Hiccup," Val, born with the powers or cursed?"

"Ah born with them and they're getting stronger," Val reported.

The eldest troll then went up to the unconscious chief and then reported," You were very lucky it wasn't his heart, the heart is not so easily changed. But the head, the head can be cured."

"Do what you must, just please heal my daddy," Hiccup whimpered.

The old troll placed his hand on Stoick's head as he instructed," I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of them, to be safe. But don't worry, I leave the fun. He's going to fine, but he'll be more stubborn than before." The troll then changed Stoick's memories of Hiccup's magic to them having fun in the snow outside.

"But he won't remember I have powers?" Hiccup squeaked as Gobber reassured," It's for the best Hiccup."

The troll then explained to Hiccup," Listen Hiccup,your power will only grow," he should images of older Hiccup showing off his powers in blue in happiness," There is beauty in it, but also great danger," then red began to crowd around the older Hiccup and consume him," You must learn how to control it, or fear will be your enemy."

Hiccup gasped in fear as his mother held him reassuring,"No, we'll protect him. Hiccup will learn to control it I'm sure, until then...Old troll, multiply the amount of dragon raids, Hiccup you must go outside every time there's a raid and cause trouble."

"But mommy, why?"

"Because with the destruction you'll cause without your powers, your father will have to be...Disappointed in you so much, that you both won't be as close as you were to prevent another accident. You'll also have to act weak to the village as well, so no one will talk or see you. You'll work at Gobber's forge so we can keep your powers a secret from everybody, including your father."

With that, Hiccup did as he was told and was soon known as Hiccup the Useless, as much as that hurt Val's heart, it was to keep Hiccup safe from letting his powers go.


	2. Do You Want to Build A SnowDragon

**Chapter 2, again I do not own anything, not even the song from the previous chapter. My version of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman"**

* * *

After finally returning from the previous raid which young Hiccup caused destruction again, Stoick had left Hiccup in his room because he was grounded as the chief left for another meeting. Hiccup laid down on his bed as he began to sing,

_I wish we can build a snowdragon_  
_Dad, I wish we could go and play  
__I'll never see you anymore_  
_I can't come out the door_  
Cause I'm grounded from doing what's right

___We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish I could tell you why_

_I wish we could build a snowdragon_

Then Stoick knocked on the door asking," Hey Hiccup, do you want to build a snowdragon, it doesn't have to be one." Hiccup really wanted to, but in fear of hurting his father, he politely answered," No thanks, I'm busy."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Hiccup sighed as he looked out the window, watching the snow fall while the kids went out to play but on he touched the window with his hands, ice began to grow rapidly and he quickly removed his hands from it in fear.

Later that night, while Stoick was taken for another meeting, Val placed white gloves on Hiccup's hand replying," The gloves will help. See conceal it," then Hiccup answered with his mother at the same time ,"Don't feel it. Don't let it show."

* * *

A few months later, Hiccup was in his room after telling his father that he was busy again until he ran off to the empty Great Hall to be alone since no one wants to see him, he softy sang to himself,

___I wish we could build a snowdragon_  
_Or even race around the Great Hall_  
_I hope I can control my powers soon_  
_Because I've started talking to_  
_The paintings at the Great Hall_

___Good looking Hamish_

_____You must be getting a little lonely_  
_All these no play time _  
_Because I 'm trying to control my curse..._

_____Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel_

Later that afternoon, Hiccup was feeling his powers grow in the gloves after his mother and Gobber sent his father to go fishing as he whimpered in fear," I'm scared, it's getting stronger."

Gobber tried to relax Hiccup, " You getting upset only makes it worse, calm down," as he reached forward to help Hiccup until the scared boy flinched as he cried," No don't touch me! Please, I-I don't want to hurt you."

Val went to Gobber's side worried. Worried that her son won't be able to calm down and control his powers.

* * *

A month later, Stoick already decided to stop trying to get his son to go out and play so he just went passed his son's room, only thinking about trying to get rid of the dragons once and for all.

He then went to his wife's room and pulled her into an embrace while she was packing for her next quest as he smiled," I'll see you in two weeks."

At the docks where the father and son was saying farewell to Val, Hiccup embraced her as he silently whimpered," Do you have to go?" His mother smiled at him with reassurance as she answered ," You'll be fine Hiccup."

She then went on her ship and sailed off to sea, unaware of what was about to happen.

* * *

A storm blew in at sea as Val tried to help her crew stay aboard until one of the crewmen yelled,

" It's no use Val, we can't keep the sails steady enough!"

Before she answered back, an enormous wave was coming straight towards the ship as she sadly whispered to herself," I'm sorry, but I won't be home. I'm sorry Hiccup."

Then as the storm roared, the wave swallowed the ship, drowning every crewman, including Val.

* * *

The distressing news reached Berk and sadness filled the island as Spitelout placed a black cloth over the portrait of Val, looking proud and happy. Everyone gathered around her grave, wearing black when Stoick and Hiccup (who was keeping a safe but respectful distance from his father with his gloves on) were standing in front of everyone and the grave, feeling very depressed.

Being a five year old can really hit Hiccup hard when it comes to losing his mother. He shut himself in his room for two reasons. To make sure no one can see his powers, and so he can silently cry his sadness out.

Then he heard a knock from the door, he knew it was his father and he decided not to answer as he heard his father sing to him,

_Hiccup, please I know you're in there _  
_People are asking what are you up too_  
_They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Please just try to fit in_

___We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?_

___Do you want to build a snowdragon?_

Hiccup didn't answer so Stoick sadly sighed as he got up and headed towards the Great Hall and once he was gone, Hiccup quietly sang,

_I wish we can actually build a snowdragon_

With that, Hiccup began to cry until he cried every tear out.

* * *

Eight years later, Hiccup now tried to impress his father but it always ended up in a disaster. One day he shot down a nightfury who he later trained and called Toothless but he bonded with Toothless when he wore his gloves. He did Gobber's dragon training while wearing his gloves. He gave Astrid a romantic flight with his gloves covering his hands.

He and Toothless defeated the Red Death and he lost his leg, while wearing his gloves. Hiccup soon made his father, along with the rest of the village proud and he began to show everyone how to train their dragon, while he wore his gloves. Hiccup seemed relaxed but he always run to his room when he was done training or finishing off an attacking outcast along with his friends, only to shut himself in and whisper,

"Conceal don't feel it Hiccup. Don't let them know."

Him always wearing his gloves bewildered the whole island in why the boy would always wear gloves but only Gobber knew why. While Hiccup whispered to himself to conceal his powers and not feel them, Toothless looked up from his sleeping rock, worried about what his rider was talking about.

* * *

**Okay so the first two parts of the song Hiccup sings it, and the last part minus the very last sentence, Stoick sang. To explain this, Hiccup wore his gloves the entire HTTYD movie events. Hope you enjoyed this. FYI, this is before defenders of berk series.**


	3. Coronation Day

**Chapter 3 folks enjoy :)**

* * *

A few weeks later, the village was filled with decorations, streamers, and other festive items you can't even imagine. Gobber had to go on a ship to give a gift to the chief of the shivering shores, so Hiccup was left to control himself, well try to at least.

Ships of other tribes began to dock on Berk as Vikings from different clans climbed off, full of excitement as they were close to meet the soon to be announced heir to the chieftain of Berk."Welcome to Berk, hope you enjoy your stay, please meet by the Dragon Training Academy."

"Ah mom why do I have to wear this good looking vest?" Gustav complained while he tried to take the vest off but was stopped by his mother who answered,

"Because Hiccup has come of age to be announced the official heir of Berk, it's coronation day." All Gustav could do was complain," That's not my fault."

The villagers raised banners, poles that were full of color and designs of every dragon known to man. Men were trading ice from the mountains as everyone was rushing to the academy where the coronation was being held. Dagur, along with two berserker guards beside walked by as he took a deep breath and replied," Ah Berk, a humble island and yet the same island where Val was hiding a deep secret and where Hiccup acted strange when I mentioned his gloves, finding out that secret will be good information for me. Of course to do that, I have to keep myself under control since I was finally trusted to know that they train dragons. Did I say that out loud?"

Other visitors began to tell each other,

"I can't wait to meet Stoick's son."

"I heard that his son was the first to ever find, train, and fly on a nightfury."

"The chief must be proud to have a son like Hiccup."

"I bet those two are having a chat about today right now."

"I bet they are getting ready right now."

* * *

Quite the opposite, Stoick was at his house, sleeping until he heard his brother knock on the door reporting and waking Stoick," Ah Stoick, sorry to wake you," but Stoick interrupted while yawning," Oh no, I've been up for hours, now what is it?"

"You have to get ready brother, everyone is arriving at the academy."

"Of course Spitelout, ah ready for what again?"

"Your son, Hiccup's coronation Stoick."

"Oh, Hiccup's coronation... *Gasp* By Thor names your right! It's Coronation Day!"

Stoick quickly got up, and quickly got himself ready and before he left the house to check on things, he shouted to his son who was still upstairs in his room," Wake up Hiccup, today is your coronation, get ready and meet me at the academy!"

Once Stoick left the house, he couldn't help but smile and shout," IT'S CORONATION DAY!" He ran down the hill and checked to make sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"Sven, make sure that banner is bit higher. Spitelout, add more festivities to the Great Hall, this has to be perfect, it's Hiccup's coronation after all."

That was until Mildew came up to the chief and grumbled," Why is this day so important, Hiccup didn't lock himself in his room forever, he gets out, but only to cause trouble, besides it's about time we'll see that boy of yours take off those gloves, he practically has them on for a long time."

"Ah go and bother someone else, besides, it'll be the first time in forever that I'll be able to get even closer to Hiccup than ever."

The old man just walked away while Stoick continued to check on the preparations on top of Thornado.

* * *

At the Haddock house, Hiccup got himself dressed in his regular clothes but he wore a log brown cape that his ancestors used when they were coroneted as official heirs. He looked out his window, watching everyone head to the academy as he stood in front of a portrait of his father holding a sword and a shield to show that he was a heir and then began to sing his mother's requests,

_Don't ever tell them _  
_Don't let them see_

Hiccup came closer to the portrait, removing his gloves while Toothless looked up in astonishment, trying to practice to hold a toy sword and shield.

_Be the good boy_  
_You always have to be_

___Conceal_

The gloves were removed as Hiccup began to lift up the toys, then turned around to show them as he held on to them.

_Don't feel_  
_Put on a show..._

He held onto the sword and the shield for a while until he felt his powers grow and grow frost on the toys.

_Make one wrong move_  
_And everyone will know_

He quickly put the toys back next to Toothless in fear, and quickly put on his gloves. Toothless looked closely at the toys and found frost, leaving the dragon to wonder, _Why is Hiccup afraid of this ice? Where did the ice even come from?_

"Don't worry, it's only for today, then no one will see me remove my gloves, but it's agony to wait," Hiccup whispered, then he took a deep breath, knowing he had to come out to let everyone know he's on his way, so without hesitation, he opened up the door of his room, went to the front door with Toothless, opened it as he shouted,

"LET THE CORONATION BEGIN!"

Everyone then began to head towards the academy while Stoick, who was half way from the academy, decided to run towards the academy, without stopping.

Hiccup mounted on Toothless, and began to fly to the training arena, as he whisper ,"_Don't ever tell them, don't let them see. __Be the good boy you always have to be. __Conceal_. _Conceal, don't feel_ ._Don't let them know."_

Stoick was running as Thornado flew after him until he accidently...Bumped into something, or in this case...Someone.

"HEY!"

Stoick turned around and saw a Viking...woman on the ground with an annoyed look on her face. She had brown eyes short black hair, with muscles and was dressed almost like Val, but without the Berk crest. Stoick helped her up as he stuttered," Oh, I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you there..."

"No worries, my name is Freya the Fearless, the ninth heir of the lost tribe, and still on a journey for the love of my life," Freya introduced as Stoick then introduced," Stoick the Vast, chief of this tribe."

"Oh chief, I didn't know. Sorry about what happened to your wife Val, she was my best friend," Freya began as Stoick nodded," I know, Hiccup was only five that day, he took her death so hard, but he managed."

"Speaking of your son, today is his coronation of being official heir , that must be nice. Hiccup must be very nice, like you."

"Oh yeah," Stoick replied and they both smiled at each other for a while until Stoick heard the horns blow as he began to leave," The horns. The coronation, I-I better go, my son needs me. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

The drums drummed while everyone looked at Hiccup proudly as the second elder of Berk name Loathi, (Goathi's younger sister) placed Hiccup's helmet on top of his head, to represent his position. Stoick was next to them, along with Toothless, looking more proud than ever until he saw Freya in the crowd who waved at him, so he waved back.

Hiccup raised his head up with the helmet as the drums stopped beating once Loathi presented the sword and shield. Hiccup was about to reach for the weapons with his hands in his gloves until the second elder whispered," Ahem, Hiccup. The gloves."

Hiccup's heart froze in the fact that he had to remove his gloves, and try to conceal. He slowly began to remove one white glove as his heart was beating slowly, then he removed the other, putting them to the table next to him as his hands were shaking. He looked down at the sword and shield,_ This is it, conceal don't feel._

Then, he took a deep breath and out as he began to grab the sword, then the shield, while his hands trembled and once he held on both of them, he turned around to show the village as Loathi announced,

"From the power invested in me, from Thor, and all the gods and goddess. I present the official heir of Berk..."

Hiccup held on to the objects but felt his powers begin to slowly grow as he looked down at the objects, frost began to slowly appear as he tried to stay calm.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third."

After Loathi announced his name, he quickly gave the sword and shield back to her, then put his gloves on fast as the whole village with the visitors shouted

"HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD !"

Hiccup stood proudly in front of the applauding crowd as he thought to himself..._That was a close one._

* * *

**Sorry about the tardiness, next few chapters will come shortly. In case you are wondering, Freya is representing the character Huns, so yeah. Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. The Party

**Chapter 4. Enjoy, there might be a few love so bare with me.**

* * *

Later that day, the Great Hall was filled with celebrating dragons, teens, and Vikings as the band played while they danced until the horns blew as Spitelout announced the chief and heir as they came up front along with their dragons.

"Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk ! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, the heir of Berk !" The crowd applauded for a few moments before everyone returned to dance and celebrate as the music continued to play. The father and son stood proudly as they watched the Vikings dance and celebrate until Hiccup broke the silence," So this is what it's like to be coroneted as official heir?"

Stoick smiled," Yes it is Hiccup, it may be terrifying at first but then you'll feel special and proud."

" I guess I can admit that I was a bit terrified when it came to standing boldly in front of a lot Vikings."

" Don't worry about that son, to be honest with you, when I presented the sword and shield, I was so nervous that Gobber had to stand next to me so it wouldn't look like that I was going to pass out."

" Woah, I thought you weren't terrified at all when you were coroneted dad, it's very festive here."

" It sure is Hiccup, and there are times when you and I would be nervous or scared, but we just to face those fears head on."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Before Stoick could added anything to bond even more than before, they were interrupted by a female Viking who looked tough as she stated," I'm Maggie, Trader Johan's cousin, and as a trader's cousin, it would my honor to give the heir of Berk, his first dance as heir." She then made some crazy dance moves, while Hiccup and Stoick tried to hold in their laughter along with their dragons. Once she was done, Hiccup politely answered," Thank you Maggie for the offer, but only I don't dance."

"Oh too bad."

" But my father does," Hiccup pointed while Stoick try to stutter his way out of it but Maggie grabbed him the arm and pulled him into the dance floor with laughter. Stoick gave Hiccup the _I'm going to get for this_ look as Hiccup waved until Astrid showed up and hauled him into the dance floor, and let's just say Astrid is not that bad if Hiccup helps her, but she was to stubborn to ask, so she did her own moves.

Maggie did most of the dancing while Stoick stood there as she constantly stepped on his foot, and dance ridiculous moves. As for Hiccup, well the same but Astrid was trying but ended up hitting him in the arm while Toothless and Thornado watched the father and son with amusement.

A few moments later Astrid had to go bet up Snotlout for calling her dancing a drunk Viking trying to walk, as for Maggie, she went to chat with the other warrior females. Hiccup and Stoick then meet at their standing spots, with one rubbing his foot and the other rubbing his arm.

"So Astrid tried to dance without your help and ended up punching you in the arm."

" Yeah, she means well, for a girl with tough fists. I take that Maggie kept stomping on your shoes."

"She has to much energy for a woman in heels."

" Are you okay dad?" " That was quite a stomping."

" Yes, better. If only we could spend more time with each other more often," Stoick answered with a smile. "Me too dad," Hiccup smiled back, but then his smile faded as he turned away," But it can't."

" But Hiccup why..."

"It just can't dad, excuse me, I need to discuss something about the academy with Fishlegs, come on Toothless," Hiccup answered as he and Toothless went the other way, with guilt that he turned down on his father, again.

Stoick then wondered around the party, upset with himself that the bonding didn't go as planned until he bumped into someone...Again.

"Oh Stoick, glad we bumped into each other again," Freya smiled and before either of them could say another word, they both danced around the Great Hall, attracting some attention.

Later that evening, they both had conversations that ended up having them both laugh or giggle. They walked through the forest as they continued to have conversations.

"Oh what's that white hair on your beard?"

" I was born with it, but I have some suspicions that my son had something to do with this."

Then they were at the docks while Stoick asked," So what you have eight older sisters and they already had kids?"

"Yes, and they were all girls but I tried to bond with them but all they ever did was pretend that I was invisible for twelve years."

"That's terrible Freya."

"What can I say, that's what nieces, nephews, and daughters do."

"And sons, my son Hiccup and I were close but one day he would turn me down when I tried to bond, okay so we had bumps in the roads, but I think it had to do with his mother's death."

"Well maybe Hiccup was so close to his mother that after her death, he must have been very depressed for a five year old, but to shut you out is no excuse."

"Calm down Freya, we bond sometimes, but I'm not trying hard enough."

"Oh Stoick, come follow me, I need some fresh air because I'm feeling something funny."

"We are outside but come to think of it, I'm getting this funny feeling too...Could it be.."

They both answered at the same time," LOVE."

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_

___Love is an open door!_  
_Love is an open door!_  
_Life can be so much more!_

___With you, I feel love again____Love is an open door with you____Cause I don't the pain from before_

"You know Stoick, this may sound a little crazy but Hiccup needs a mother to help you and him bond more, no more shutting others out." "But what do I know, I would love to be a mother."

"This may sound crazy Freya but...Will you be that mother and marry me?' Stoick proposed without even thinking as Freya cheered in joy and yelled

"YES,YES, YES, YES AND YES!"

* * *

Back at the party, Hiccup was putting back his glove on since Snotlout grabbed it and fooled around until Astrid punched him to give it back while Stoick and Freya made their way towards the heir.

"Oh look there he his. Hiccup, Hiccup I would like you to meet Freya of the Lost Tribe," Stoick introduced once they found Hiccup after he had his glove on, as Freya shook Hiccup's hand (well it had the gloves on) as Hiccup shook hers.

"Look Hiccup, I now it's hard to move on without your mother but with your approval of a mother.." Stoick began until both he and Freya answered at the same time,

"We're getting married."

Hiccup looked bewildered along with Toothless and Thornado as he questioned," Wait dad, your re-marrying with Freya, I'm sorry but I'm confused."

"Well Hiccup dear, you see, it's been a long time since you seen your mother and well your father thought it'll be best that he would marry me so that I'll be your new mother. So try to leave the past of your old mother and began a new life with me...Wait Stoick that'll mean I'll be staying here."

"Of course Freya, we'll have a few days to prepare everything and host a huge celebration.." Stoick continued until Hiccup answered,

"Woah dad slow down, I hate to be the party popper but no one is hosting a wedding ceremony, and no one especially will be my new mother."

"What are you saying son?"

"Dad, can we talk about this please, alone."

"No, what ever you have to say Hiccup...You can say to both of us."

"Fine, you can't marry someone you just met an hour ago. And, I can't put the past of mom behind me."

"Oh sure you can Hiccup, just try to forget about..."

" No, I won't forget about her, dad, listen to what you are saying, you are saying that we should just forget about the one you loved."

"Hiccup, it's time to move on, your mother is gone for good. Now, do you approve or not about the marriage."

"Dad, you ask for my approval but my answer is no. Now will you please excuse me, I have to go...Work on something," Hiccup answered as he began to exit as Freya tried to convince him," Hiccup, if I may try to..." "No you may not Freya, sorry, but I think you should leave after the party."

"Continue the celebration, but I'm going home," Hiccup stated as he began to exit until Stoick ran up to him, removing one of his glove's." Dad, give back my glove."

"No Hiccup, please don't run. I can't have you live in fear like that anymore."

"Sorry dad, but I think I should stay inside my room from now on. You, only worry about you and village," Hiccup suggested, as he began to exit, hiding his hand without the glove.

"WHAT DID I EVEN DO TO YOU!" Stoick began to shout, causing everyone to see and hear the argument as Hiccup began to plead as he was continuing to exit," Enough dad."

"No why? Why do you pull away from me? Why do you run away from the world?"

Hiccup tried to maintain calm as he tried to exit, but the words coming from his father began to make him feel pressured and angry as his powers began to feel stronger by the minute. Until his father shouted," WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRIAD OF?!"

**"I SAID ENOUGH!" **Hiccup shouted in anger when he turned around and waved his hand without the glove, only to reveal a burst of large sharp icicles came from his hand and form in front of Hiccup, facing the crowd as they went back in fear along with Stoick.

* * *

**Cliffhanger, chapter 5 will be here soon.**


	5. Let It Go

**Chapter 5 folks, hope you enjoy this because Hiccup sings "Let It Go" Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Hiccup gasped on what he had done as he gasped "No...", clutching his hand close to his chest as everyone stared at him in fear, including his friends, everyone but Toothless.

"Sorcery, I knew something odd was going on here," Dagur and Mildew gasped and then giving Hiccup an evil glare. Stoick stared in shock as he whispered," Hiccup..."

Hiccup couldn't stand anymore of this, so he quickly reached for the door and ran out, only to have Toothless racing behind him, but Hiccup was in fear. He was down to the plaza, but only to see more guests around as one of them shouted," Look, there he is," and soon everyone began to cheer and applauded as he ran through the cheering crowd as they shouted.

"It's really Hiccup!"

"Hiccup, nice to see you lad!

"Hiccup, the dragon trainer!"

"Look, he does have a nightfury!"

Hiccup and Toothless made their way through the crowd but he was blocked by villagers and travelers who want to meet him or chat with him. He ran pass those who tried to speak to him in fear but everywhere he turned, he was in front of someone else. The a village woman who was holding her baby came up to Hiccup in concern and ask," Hiccup, are you alright?"

Hiccup began to back away in fear mumbling to himself in fear while everyone continued to applaud, until he bumped into a leaking barrel of water and with one touch, spikes of ice began to grow rapidly as the barrel broke apart, only to have the water in it turn into tall spikes of clear white ice. Everyone looked at the ice in shock. Hiccup backed away from the ice but only to hear Mildew with Dagur and the Berserker guards, coming out of the entrance shouting," THERE HE IS! STOP HIM!"

Hiccup continued to back away as he pleaded," Please just stay away from me. Stay away," but he was moving his hand that his powers came bursting out in full blast and exploded to ice at the entrance, causing Mildew, Dagur, and the guards to fall on the ice as Dagur began to get up shouting," Monster...MONSTER!"

Hiccup turned around, only to see that he caused fear and panic to the island, babies cried as their mothers pulled them away from him. Children screamed and backed away in fear along with everyone else. Consumed by fear, Hiccup ran off past the crowd with Toothless running behind him until a group of Berkians grabbed ahold of the dragon so he wouldn't be in any danger.

Stoick came out of the entrance yelling," HICCUP!" and saw his son running for his life, as he went after him, passing through the panicked crowd along with Freya.

Hiccup continued to run until he was at the edge of the beach, and Toothless amazingly managed to escape from the villagers grasp since he was right beside him. He stopped, only to see the ocean stretch around the island, knowing that if he flew on Toothless, they would go on the boats and go after him. Sure they could fly after him too, but that didn't matter now. He then heard his father shouting,

"HICCUP!" "WAIT, PLEASE!"

He backed away to the water, feeling his power grow but seeing that the water was freezing up in ice. He looked up to the horizons and hinting Toothless to follow him, he took a step forward to the water, finding out that he could stand on it, even Toothless. Then without hesitation he dropped his helmet and cape and ran across the ocean with Toothless by his side, ignoring his fathers pleads.

"Hiccup, stop," Stoick pleaded by slipped and fell only to see his son run away in fear. "Stoick, the ocean," Freya reported in concern and they both saw the entire ocean cover up in ice, blocking any ships from sailing away.

Stoick returned to the village with Freya as they heard people talking and asking questions as snow began to fall down.

"Snow? In the middle of summer?

"Snow?"

"Yes snow, in the middle of summer."

"Stoick, are you alright?" Freya asked but Stoick answered in worry," No." She then ask, "Did you know?" but Stoick answered miserably," No."

They then approached Mildew and Dagur while the old man exclaimed," Oh look it's snow, it's snowing! Hiccup has cursed this island!" then Dagur added," He must be stopped, someone has to go after him."

"Wait no, Dagur.." Stoick began but the lunatic hid behind his guards asking, " You...Is the sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too Stoick?"

"No, no. I'm completely normal."

"That's right he is, in the best way."

"And my son is not a monster..." Stoick began until both Mildew and Dagur argued," HE NEARLY KILLED US!" Freya countered argued," You just slipped on ice." and then the old man and teen shouted," HIS ICE!"

Stoick then explained," It was an accident, Hiccup was scared. He didn't mean it, he didn't mean any of this. Tonight was my fault, I pushed him, so I'm the one who needs to go after him."

Both Freya and Dagur answered at the same time," What?" "Yes." Stoick then whistled for Thornado as he went to mount on top of his dragon while Freya pointed out," Stoick wait it's too dangerous." "Freya, Hiccup is not dangerous. I'll bring him back and make this right."

"I'm coming with you."

"No Freya, you need to stay here and watch over the island."

"On my honor Stoick."

Stoick mounted on top of Thornado as he announced," I leave Freya in charge."

"Stoick, are you sure you can trust Hiccup, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Hiccup is my son, he'll never hurt me." and with that, Stoick flew off to find his son.

* * *

Hiccup only ran in the ocean for a few miles until he decided to fly on Toothless until the landed on an abandon island on top of the snowy mountains, he sent Toothless to go get some wood for a fire, while he continued to walks up the mountain and sang softly to himself.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_ Not a footprint to be seen_  
_ An island of isolation_  
_ And it looks like I'm the heir_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried_

_Don't sat a word, don't let them see_  
_Be the good boy you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

Hiccup looked at his right hand that still had a glove on until he angrily took it off, threw it away in the wind.

_Well, now they know_

He began to release his powers as he made a snowdragon and continued to walk up, with Toothless right behind him, looking amazed on what his rider was hiding.

_Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door  
_

_I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do

_To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me  
I'm free_

He made an ice stairway to the very top of the mountain, while Toothless followed, doing a solo flight, once Hiccup fixed his tail of course.

_L__et it go, let it go  
I'm one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on_

Then, without hesitation, he began to raise the giant snowflake he created and began to construct his new home, filled with ice walls, hallways, and everything. Hiccup even made a huge statue of a nightfury made out of ice, along with the other dragons shaped in ice.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
__I'm never going back, the past is in the past_

Hiccup grabbed the pendant of the Berk crest that was given to him at the ceremony and then tossed it aside as he began to transform his look. His vest changed from brown to white with snowflake designs as a cape formed from behind him with dragons as designs, the tunic remained the same.

_Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect boy is gone  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me anyway_

With that, Hiccup slammed the balcony door, ready to have a flight with Toothless around their new home. Hiccup mounted on Toothless and told his dragon, " This is what I have been hiding bud, now let's go fly. No one will find us here."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will come up soon. Please review :)**


	6. Snow Storm

**Chapter 6 folks, enjoy :)**

* * *

On the frozen ocean, Stoick was walking on land so Thornado can rest his wings and unfortunately, the frozen ocean was covered in three inches of snow. As he trudged through the snow, he kept shouting,

"HICCUP!" "HICCUP!"

They went farther after a few hours as Stoick continued to yell," Hiccup, it's me your father who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry it's all my fault," then he whispered," Of course none of it would've happened if he had told me his little secret."

Then a huge gust of wind blew into the chief and thunderdrum's face with more snow, causing Thornado to be alert and fly off to get away from the storm. Stoick fell on the pile of snow, seeing his dragon take off as he complained

"Oh no,no,no. Thornado come back, come back. Alright fine, looks like I'll have to walk from here."

He got up but since there was ice on the ground, he slipped and fell as more snow began to fall on top of him, making him freeze his beard off.

By night fall, he was still trudging through the six inches of snow as he muttered," Snow, it had to be snow and ice, Hiccup couldn't have had warmer magic that covered the land in heat, sand and nice warm..." Soon he saw a ship that was nearby but was stuck as he breathed," A ship could be fine."

Stoick didn't notice that the ocean was already on hills or flat land and since he was on a hill, he slipped and fell into a cracked freezing water.

"Oh Thor, that's cold, " he shivered and got up from the water and headed towards the ship's deck so he go to the bottom deck. He got down and to his surprise, Trader Johan was there, sitting down while rubbing his hands.

"Ah Stoick, long time no see, are you here to get some supplies for this freaky weather outside?"

"For now Trader Johan I need camping material for this weather," Stoick explained as the trader pointed toward the corner which had only a basket of supplies and a fur cloak.

"That's all I have chief since in the North Pole all the winter supplies almost got sold out."

As Stoick went to grab the supplies as he questioned," Has another Viking like Hiccup for instance, passed through here?"

"No chief, the only crazy enough to go out in this storm is you sir," Johan answered until someone else covered in snow and frost came down and so he added," You and this man."

"Stoick? Why in the name of Odin skivvies are you here in this crazy storm?" A familiar voice mumbled through the ice until Stoick put some hot water over the stranger which revealed to be," Gobber?"" I should be asking you the same thing."

"Oh I was on my way back to Berk for Hiccup's coronation party until all this ice showed up so I abandoned my ship and headed here to get these things," Gobber explained as he grabbed an axe, hammer, and rope.

"So any idea of how this freak blizzard came?" Johan questioned until Gobber answered," The empty north islands, I'm going there to investigate."

"Wait Gobber, did the north mountains seem magical and stuff?" Stoick questioned until Gobber sighed ," Yes, okay Johan how much?"

"Well, since you are going to investigate what's causing the freak storm, I'll charge you, hmm nothing since I won't be doing any trading."

"Alright, hey Stoick, where's Thornado and hows Hiccup doing?" Gobber nervously questioned once both men were outside with their fur cloaks on, beginning to set up camp.

"Thornado flew off back to Berk, and Hiccup, I'll tell you along the way."

"Wait what do you mean along the way?"

"Gobber, we are going to the north island now, and that's final so get up and lets start walking."

"Stoick, I have an easier way to travel than on foot," Gobber insisted and before the chief could even ask, a sled appeared that was being pulled by wolves," What can I say, I can make those dogs pull us to the north island in less than two days."

Then they were off, riding as the wolves ran and pulled the sled through the snow across the ocean. "So what exactly happened at the coronation that made Hiccup go crazy?" Gobber questioned, not even noticing the question that was asked.

"Well you see, it was my fault since at the party I shorta pressured him after I told him that I was going to marry to someone I met that day and he freaked out and... What... How do you know Hiccup caused this if I didn't even mention it?" Stoick suspected.

"Oh ah, y-you see, I knew Hiccup possessed those powers for a long time along with...What a minute, your meaning to tell me that you got engaged to some woman you just met, and you except Hiccup to agree with that."

"Ah yeah Gobber , anyway who else knew about Hiccup's powers?"

"Woah, woah, woah. You just got engaged to someone you just met that day, are you trying to forget about your real wife?!"

"No I'm not Gobber, so anyway, Hiccup and I shorta started to argue which ended up with him revealing his powers and freaking out the village and himself..."

"Hold on Stoick, did Hiccup even want you to replace his mother?" "You are engaged to a complete stranger to both you and Hiccup."

"Gobber, Freya is not a stranger, she's the second love of my life. And she wouldn't be to Hiccup if he gave her a chance."

"Oh yeah then what's her last name?"

"The Fearless."

"Best friend's name?"

"My wife Val."

"Have you ate dinner together? Have you seen the way she eats or act with children? What if she is some crazy lady who works for Alvin?"

"Freya is the ninth heir of her tribe and she is not crazy, she has a way with children especially with Hiccup if he would have just given her a chance along with Toothless who gave her a small growl."

"Ah ha, even Toothless, the most intelligent nightfury knows she is no good."

"Okay whose side are you on. I thought you were my friend."

"A friend who is giving you good advice on romance since you sir apparently forgot what love is."

"I most certainly know what love is."

"Shush, there's something out there," Gobber whispered as he stopped the sled and looked around the dark horizon until they both heard growling."More wolves, just perfect."

"Ah Gobber, I think you trusted our drivers to much."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they are approaching us along with the rest of their pack. "

Soon the sled was surrounded by hungry wolves and Gobber then grabbed a torch along with Stoick and with a light of fire, they ran past the hungry dogs.

"Keep running Stoick while I keep those wolves busy."

"Gobber, I know how to handle wolves."

"Don't think so old friend, you lack of judgement now."

Before Stoick could say another word, they continued to run as the wolves were gaining on them until Stoick got an idea.

"Gobber, hand me your torch."

"No can do, unless you want us to get killed."

"FOR THE LOVE OF THOR JUST HAND ME THE TORCH!"

Without protest, Gobber handed Stoick the torch and he threw them on the ice, causing the ice to break away from the wolves. They stood there for a few moments until the whole ice ocean began to break.

"Okay Gobber, since we can't ran, we have to...JUMP!"

They hopped across each broken ice until the saw land, perfect land. They hopped and hopped until they finally got to the island, exhausted.

* * *

Hiccup was watching from the balcony with Toothless until he saw the ocean begin to unfreeze.

"Strange, the ocean doesn't usually unfreeze unless...Oh no...They're after me.."

Without hesitation, he quickly used his powers to freeze the ocean again in lessthan two seconds. After such force, he knew he had to stay safe, so he constructed a wall around his new home.

"There, no one can come in, but just in case.."

He created a snowdragon which was wild as he summoned it to patrol the island for intruders and then he made a blizzard around the island.

"No one will know where we are now, I hope..."

* * *

"Stoick, we need to set up camp, there's a storm coming," Gobber insisted and thankfully they did.

"Oh and Stoick, there's a huge blizzard here, hope we can survive that."

"Gobber, that's no blizzard. That's my son."

* * *

**Sorry about the tardiness and as you can see this is based on the movie Frozen and yes I used the quote from the trailer. Hope you like this and the next chapter will come soon.**


	7. More Ice Problems

**Chapter 7 folks, enjoy. :)**

* * *

The blizzard lasted all night long that niether Stoick or Gobber weren't able to sleep. Gobber, because of the intense coldness and survival. Stoick, mainly because he was worried about his son's well being.

Once the blizzard passed, there was nothing but piles of snow and ice. Apparently both men got buried in the snow until they each dug themselves out, exhausted.

"So this whole time, you knew about Hiccup's powers and you didn't even bother to tell me about so situations like this wouldn't happen?"

"You see Stoick, there was a time when you knew about his powers but after a...Certain incident, we thought it was best to let you forget."

"And what incident would that be Gobber and how bad was it to make me forget?"

"Well, lets just say it had something to do with your head."

"Gobber...Hold on, wasn't the ocean's ice melted from last night? And Berk...it looks like it's already..."

"Completely frozen. Hiccup must have sensed someone was coming here so he must've decided to keep them out."

"But why Gobber? Why stay in fear with this much snow going on?"

"Just like why would you marry someone you just met that day."

"For the one hundredth time, it's second true love!"

"Doesn't seem like it if you know much about love."

"Okay lets just drop this conversation and head up to the mountains."

"Fine, but I won't drop it."

* * *

They were soon in the middle of a forest with trees that seemed to have frozen raindrops on the leaves that were at the branches. Stoick looked around as he admired the beautiful winter view.

"I never knew winter could be so...Beautiful."

Before Gobber could comment, they then heard a crack from the iced bushes."Stoick, stay still, don't move a muscle."

A few second later, they saw a snow like dragon emerged from the bushes, sniffing the air with caution, almost like how Toothless did when Hiccup first brought him fish. The dragon's scales was snowy white with the wing span like Toothless, almost looking like a nightfury but only white and different tail structure.

"Wait a minute, that dragon looks a lot like...Firefrost?" Stoick questioned as he carefully approached the snowdragon as he remembered the snowdragon he and Hiccup built ten years ago, exactly like it.

The dragon looked at Stoick with confusion,_"How does this buff guy know my name if my master, Hiccup, created me?"_

As Firefrost backed away, Gobber thought he was a threat and was ready to strike him with his sword until Firefrost saw the sword and got aggressive.

"Gobber, what happened to trust?!" Stoick snapped as he backed Gobber away and slowly approached the dragon until Firefrost blew out a fire full of ice, only to block the men's way of getting closer.

"Firefrost, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you." As soon as those words hit Firefrost, he calmed down and allowed Stoick do the Hiccup way bonding.

"Do you suppose Firefrost here can help us get to Hiccup so he could stop the winter" Gobber suggested.

The dragon nodded his head but then let out a small fire bolt and saw the pictures of those who were invaders, since he saw Gobber's and Stoick's faces, he growled aggressively.

"I don't think he would want to," Stoick warned, and before Firefrost could jump or frost them, they ran for their lives while Firefrost was on their tails.

_I hope Freya is doing a better job at helping Berk than me trying to find Hiccup._

* * *

Back at Berk, the village, as well as the whole island was filled with cold winds and frost on the houses. Dragons laid down together trying to stay warm, while the twins argued over the placement of firewood.

"No, no. You got the bark facing down. The bark needs to faced up."

"But I say the bark down is drier."

"No up!"

"Down!"

The twins were so busy fighting that they didn't notice Gustav grab some of their wood and run off yelling," Dad I got the firewood."

Snotlout was complaining," Why did Hiccup even do that, is he evil, a wicked sorcerer or something?" Until Astrid punched him stating," Hiccup is not evil, like Stoick said, he didn't mean it, he was only afraid, and I for one believe him."" But I somehow don't trust Freya, even the dragons feel it."

Meanwhile, Freya and the other teens were helping passing out cloaks as she yelled," Cloak! Does anyone need a cloak?!"

"Berk thanks you for your help Freya," an old women thanked as she grabbed a cloak as Freya continued to yell,

"The Great Hall is open for everyone, there's soup, blankets and other needs to stay warm!" "Fishlegs pass out the rest of cloaks along with Snotlout."

Then Mildew and Dagur came by complaining as the old man stated," Freya, are you expecting us to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Berk's supplies for others than ourselves."

"Stoick the Vast has given his orders..." Freya began until Dagur yelled," And that's the thing. Has it come to your attention that the chief must be helping Hiccup in order to destroy us all!"

"Do not question the chief Dagur, he left me in charge and I will not hesitate from protecting Berk from falling into treason."

"TREASON?!"

Before any one else could say something, they heard Thornado fly and yell up until he landed on the plaza, out of control. Thankfully, Astrid managed to calm him down until she looked at his saddle, only to see Stoick not there.

"Easy Thornado, what happened?"

Then other villagers surrounded the thunderdrum muttering,

"Where's the chief?"

"What happened to him?"

Freya looked at the horizon before announcing," Stoick is in trouble, I need volunteers to help me go find him."

All the dragon riders and villagers began to shout,

"I volunteer!"

"We're with you Freya!"

"Lead the way!"

Mildew then stated," I volunteer two of Dagur's men." As the lunatic whispered to his guards," Be prepared for anything and if you are to encounter Hiccup..." Then Mildew finished off commanding," You are to put an end to this winter, no matter what."

* * *

Meanwhile, Stoick and Gobber were running for their lives from a furious snowdragon, not even paying attention to the avalanche that was started.

"Gobber, in this cave, quickly." As soon as they reached the entrance, Firefrost tired to stop them from entering but only caused the cave to snow in with both vikings trapped.

"Well, that was not needed. Where exactly are we Stoick and why wouldn't Firefrost let us in?"

"Maybe because this may led us to Hiccup," Stoick explained," He made that snowdragon to keep intruders, like us, out."

They then continued to go deeper into the cave but they were careful since there were ice spikes all over the place. After five minutes of awkward silence, Gobber decided to ask,

"So how do you plan on stopping this weather?"

"Oh I'm going to talk to Hiccup, yep, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to talk to my son."

"That's it Stoick, the lives of everyone from freezing to death relays on you talking to Hiccup, I bet he's really looking forward to see his father after hurting him ten years ago."

"Exactly what happened that day, and be more specific Gobber. Who else knew about Hiccup's power?"

"Fine, take a seat Stoick, this is going to be a long story."

* * *

Hiccup was pacing around his room after taking a small flight around his home, waiting to see if Firefrost returned until he heard the avalanche a few moments ago.

"Firefrost wouldn't cause an avalanche unless...Someone's here..." Hiccup yet again froze in fear while Toothless tried to calm him down.

"Oh no, what am I going to do, unless I make a riddle at the entrance. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Without hesitation,he went to the entrance and placed a trap and an ice guard to give the Hamish and Hamish the Second style of a riddle, which was impossible for everyone except for a hiccup.

"There, lets hope that will slow them down, if it doesn't then I'll just to see who wants to see me, if they can."

* * *

**Cliffhanger, next chapter will come soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) Until next time.**


	8. Face To Face

**Sorry about the tardiness, but heres Chapter 8 people, enjoy :)**

* * *

"And then we got special healers to heal you from the accident and so after that Val decided for Hiccup's and your safety, it was best to have the dragon raid multiply along with Hiccup causing destruction." "Since then, Hiccup spent most of his life trying to control his powers so he wouldn't hurt anyone but unfortunately he was never calm."

"So thats why Hiccup would hide in his room at night and wear those gloves all the time."

They stayed in silence for a while until Gobber broke the silence stating," We should probably get going if we ever want to get up to the mountains."

They went through tight places, spiked caverns, and across frzen underground ponds. Finally, they were out, but were infrong of a mountain.

"Hmm, too steep, I only have one rope and we can easily slip on the ice," Gobber muttered until he heard Stoick say," Says who?" Gobber looked up with a bewildered face as he questioned," Stoick, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my son," Stoick answered as he tried to climb the steep mountain.

"Stoick, your going to kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there, or there."

"Gobber, you're distracting me..."

"How do you even know Hiccup wants to see you?" "You know most people who disappear in deserted islands and in mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone,especially Hiccup. Please tell I'm almost there."

"Sorry, but your only in the first place you've started climbing." And Gobber was right, Stoick was not even one inch higher from where he started.

Gobber looked over to the side and with a smile, he yelled," Hey Stoick, I found ice stairs that led right up the mountain, so I don't know about you, but I'm going that way!"

"Oh thank Thor.." Stoick sighed and came down to follow Gobber up the ice blue stairs, very sure that Hiccup came through that way. They went upper and saw the ice structure that was combination of the Great Hall and a castle.

They both stared in amazement while Gobber sniffed," Now that's ice, I might cry." "Go ahead Gobber, I won't judge."

They then approached the front doors, Stoick hesitated for a moment before knocking and the doors instantly opened, revealing an ice man in their way. "Look move it unless you want me to," Gobber growled but the ice man replied in a deep voice,

"I will only move and disappear from the entrance if you solve this riddle. You only have two tries, if you fail, then these icicles from above will ran down on you, and trust me, they're very sharp."

"Ask us your riddle then," Stoick commanded so the ice man riddled,

"The Book of Dragons has a lot of facts about dragons, how many letters are in the nightfury chapter ?"

"Oh that's...hard, It definitely sounds like one of Hamish's clues. " Gobber whispered to Stoick until he added," But I know exactly how many words are in that chapter."

"10,973,976,109 words."

They waited for an answer of yes or correct, but the ice man growled," Wrong, one try left."

"Okay, think like Hiccup...Hmmm...how many letters are in the nightfury chapter...wait a minute... The answer is 16!"

"Stoick, what were you thinking, we are surely dead."

The ice man however looked at them in shock as he stuttered," Im-impossible, no one can solve this riddle, only a hiccup can...Arg... You may pass..." Then in less than two seconds, he disappeared into the air.

"How did you..."

"My own secret thank you very much Gobber."

* * *

Hiccup felt that the guard at the door has vanished so now he was really nervous. "Impossible, no one can make it that far, how?" He then felt Toothless nudge him in reassurance so he took a deep breath and whispered,

"Okay...Whoever is crazy enough to go through a storm, pass Firefrost, and solve the riddle must be really desperate. There's no other choice but to see who is waiting."

He then began to head down stairs in caution, and nervousness, praying to the gods that this visitor wasn't his father.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber looked around the structure, amazed with the detail of every craving on the ice with a dragon. Then they show a fountain, a stairway, a dining table, a forge, and a portrait of Berk, all made of ice.

"Hiccup. It's me your father."

"And your pal Gobber."

"Gobber? Dad?"

Both men looked up at the top of the stairway and saw Hiccup slowly walking out of the door, who looked shocked to see them and know that they were crazy enough to go find him.

"Wow Hiccup you look different, it's a good difference. And this place son, it's amazing."

"Thanks dad, I never knew what I was capable of."

"Look Hiccup, I'm so sorry about what happened, if I knew..." Stoick began as he began to go up the stairs, but Hiccup backed away while insisting,

"No, no it's okay. You don't have to apologize. You should probably go, please."

"But I just got here son."

"You belong over the sea in Berk dad."

"So do you."

"No dad, I belong here, alone with Toothless. Where I can be who I am, without hurting anybody."

"Actually Hiccup about that.." But Gobber interrupted saying," Hiccup, what's with this dragon called Firefrost chasing us?!"

"Firefrost, he is supposed to protect his friends. Like what you used to say dad."

"Exactly Hiccup, it's just like the one we built when you were young."

"Yeah."

"Hiccup, we were so close, it can be like that again."

Hiccup then stood still, remembering that night of the accident.

_"Hiccup, slow down you're using too much."_

_Hiccup was too frightened to even see his father coming and before he hit the ground, he quickly used his powers to soften the fall but he used to much that it went everywhere and it also hit Stoick right in the head as he fell down in the snow, unconscious._

"Daddy?!" _Before he could even blink, Hiccup saw a piece of his father's beard turn white in less than two seconds, causing him to panic._

Hiccup blinked, then backed away as he answered," No. We can't. Goodbye dad," he then began to head back up stairs.

"Hiccup wait..."

"No, dad I'm just trying to protect you!"

Stoick wasn't going to give up, he began to follow Hiccup stating," Hiccup you don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid."

"Just please don't run from me." "Please don't slam door." "You no longer have to keep your distance anymore."

Hiccup continued to head up, trying to hide from his father, trying to not panic and hurt him again.

"I finally understand Hiccup, we can fix this hand and hand. We can head out this mountain, and get out of this island together. You don't to live in fear Hiccup." Stoick then met up with Hiccup in one room as he stated with confidence," I will right here for you son."

Hiccup turned around, tried to do his best to convince his father to leave,

"Dad, please go back home, Your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and be happy."

"Yeah but..."

"I know you mean well dad, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone with Toothless but I'm alone and free, just stay away and you'll be safe from me."

"Hiccup, I have a feeling you don't know."

"What do you mean I don't know?"

"Berk is in eternal winter, it's winter, everywhere."

"What, everywhere?! I-I thought I only froze the ocean and cause a storm here!"

"But it's okay, you can just unfreeze it right?"

"No I can't, I don't know how!" Hiccup panicked, then a blizzard began to to slowly form around the room, this does not look good...

* * *

**Cliffhanger, next chapter will come tomorrow along with a few others soon.**


	9. Frozen Heart

**Sorry about the tardiness, my sister's 15th birthday is coming and apparently I have to be one of her dancers. Anyway...Without any further interruption, chapter 9. **

* * *

"Sure you can Hiccup, I know you can." Stoick reassured.

___Cause for the first time in forever_

Hiccup then backed away, trying to avoid his fathers words while singing out loud while the blizzard began to grow.

** _Oh_**  
**_I'm such a fool!_**  
**_I can't be free!_**

_You don't have to be afraid..._

_ ****__No escape from the storm inside of me!_

_We can work this out together!_

_****__I can't control the curse!_

_______We'll reverse the storm you've made_

_****______Dad, please, you'll only make it worse!_

The storm began to grow more, as if it was a huge blizzard from outside, the strong winds with snow was pushing Stoick aside, but he stood his ground while Hiccup began to pull his hair, beginning to panic as the blizzard grew with his frustration.

_Don't panic!_

_**There's so much fear!**__  
_

___We'll make the sun shine bright!_

_****__You're not safe here!_

_We can face this thing together!_

___**No!**_

The storm then surround Hiccup as he had shut his eyes in panic, letting go of his hair as his fists were ready to let go.

_We can change this winter weather!_

___**AHHHHH**_

___And everything will be all right..._

_______I CAN'T!_

Then Hiccup's inside storm got in his hands, and then he released a large burst of his powers around the room in frustration and anger. Toothless managed to fly over the powers but the ice went right into Stoick's chest._  
_

Causing the chief to fall a bit, while grabbing ahold to his chest with a small but noticeable groan. After hearing his father groan, Hiccup turned around and gasped, knowing what he had done.

"Stoick," Gobber panicked as he helped Stoick up asking," Are you okay?" "Yes,I'm okay. I'm fine."

Hiccup backed away in fear stuttering," You...you have to go dad."

"No Hiccup, I know we can work this out together."

"HOW DAD!? What power do you have to stop this winter, to stop me?!" Hiccup yelled as ice began to crackle around the room while Gobber suggested to Stoick," Stoick, I think we should leave."

"No, I'm not leaving without you son."

"Yes you are..."Hiccup answered, then he did a mysterious dragon call and out of nowhere, Firefrost flew in, growling and roaring in front of Gobber and Stoick.

* * *

Then the front doors opened, revealing Firefrost holding both vikings and threw them over at the snow while Stoick yelled," Stop, put us down!"

Once they landed on the snow, Gobber got mad, grabbed a snowball, ready to throw and yelled," It's not nice to throw vikings!"

"Woah, woah Gobber, calm down..."Stoick tried to calm down,and once Gobber was calm, Stoick himself grabbed a snowball and threw it at Firefrost, which angered the dragon, a lot.

Before Firefrost could leap on them to hurt them, Hiccup called from the balcony," No Firefrost, leave them, I'll handle this."

Before anyone could move, Hiccup used his powers and formed iced winds around them, while stating," Don't come back, ever!" Then he used his powers to surround them and in less than two seconds they disappeared.

Soon, Stoick, and Gobber were back at Berk, but fell on snow in the middle of the forest. "Are you okay there Gobber?"

"Just a little shaken but otherwise okay. So what now?"

"What now. So now what...Ohhhhh what am I going to do, Hiccup threw us out and sent us back here..." "I can't go back to village with the weather like this...Then what those ice men..."

"Stoick, don't worry about that...You should worry about your beard," Gobber stated, looking at Stoick's beard. "What, the village is going to freeze and..."

"No your beard is turning white..."

"White, it's...What?" Stoick gasped, looking down at his beard, only to see ot turn even more white then before.

"It's because Hiccup struck you isn't it?"

"Does it look bad?"

"...No, but we have to get help for you Stoick, come on. We're going to see the special healers.""Hopefully, they might know a way to fix this."

"Alright Gobber, if you say so." Then Stoick began to walk towards were Gobber was heading, waiting to see who are these _special healers_.

* * *

Back at the castle, the walls were red, Hiccup was pacing back and forth in fear. Toothless tried to calm him down but was requested to go and have a nice solo flight. He whispered to himself," Get it together, control it." He tried his best to talk himself into controlling his power to stop the winter.

"Don't feel it. Don't feel it. Don't 'T FEEL!" Hiccup stopped pacing around, but only saw his powers grow more ice while some cracked and made ice spikes.

* * *

Stoick and Gobber continued to walk further into the woods until Stoick began to shiver. "Stoick, you're shivering, uh here... At least this can keep you warm," Gobber suggested as he made a quick fire, while Stoick got closer.

"So, this is what it feels like when you get struck by ice powers...Brr, sure is cold..."

"Here we are Stoick, this is were the healers lived." Then they were in an empty but mossy rock pit. "Okay Stoick, when you meet them, well you might not believe your eyes at first but bare with me."

Soon Gobber shouted," Hello, please come out, it's me Gobber. Come out guys, it's your old friend here!" But all Stoick could see was boulders until they began to move and come closer to both of them.

Then those same boulders turned out to be..."Trolls?" "So they do exist, guess I should also apologize to Hiccup about grounding him for hunting for trolls that time we went fishing."

The trolls then looked at Gobber and began cheering,

"Hi there Gobber!"

"Good to see you old friend!"

"Long time no see!"

"So how many kids believe in us now!"

"Look how many left socks I took Gobber!"

"Okay, but were's the old troll?" Gobber questioned, but before anyone could answer, Stoick felt a sharp, but cold pain in his chest as he fell while Gobber tried to keep him standing while stating," He's as cold as ice."

Then an old wise voice answered, "Just woke up and I'm right here, but I since strange magic here."

"Old troll, how bad is it, Stoick was struck on the chest."

"Hurry bring him here to me, oh no...Stoick your life is in danger, there is ice in your heart put in there by your son. If not removed , to solid ice you will freeze, forever. And Gobber, before you say anything, sorry but there is nothing I can do to help." "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"A true love's kiss perhaps," a troll suggested, then every troll began to kiss. Stoick's beard and hair began to turn more white while Gobber suggested," Stoick, we have to get you back to Freya."

"Freya, yeah," Stoick shivered, then Gobber asked," Old troll, can you send us to the village?"

"That I can do, you'll end up in your house Stoick, and find an act of true love before it's too late."

Then without a second to lose, the trolls then used their magic and send them off by flight in the wind. The other trolls cheered since they love romance before a troll asked,

"Who is this Freya?"

* * *

Right in front of the ice castle, Freya walked forward as the cold air shivered her nerves. Along with the riders and their dragons, they began to step closer.

"Woah, who knew Hiccup had that in him," Fishlegs whispered until Snotlout hissed," But why does he leave and live in there and leave us to freeze to death?"

"Sorcerer," the twins whispered, until Astrid snapped, " Hiccup's not a sorcerer, he just has ice powers, and Tuff, one word and I'll kill you."

Then they heard Freya shout, "We are here to find Stoick. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to Hiccup!"

Astrid seemed to be the only one who heard Freya mumble to herself," Not yet anyway.", causing the Hofferson to become suspicious.

The two Berserker guards exchanged evil looks to each other pretending to agree but know what they had to do. Freya stepped forward to the ice stairs until a swarm of snowdragons that look like Firefrost came from behind the castle, and began to attack the intruders, while Hiccup was looking but hiding from inside.

"Don't hurt them, just kick them out. No one must enter, I already did to much damage to them all," Hiccup sighed, while he petted Toothless, and with a use of his powers, he sent Toothless to wherever his father and Gobber were.

"Sorry bud, but I have to handle this...alone."

* * *

**Sorry about sending Toothless back, but I don't want to end up hurting him, so i hope you enjoy this chapter, and next one will come soon. :)**


	10. Captured

**Chapter ten folks, enjoy :)**

* * *

The dragon riders and the others tried to make sure not to harm the dragons but be able to enter at the same time. "Easy, we're friends!" Astrid cooed but the snowdragons just ignored her and began to fire frost everywhere.

"Woah, if I didn't know better, I think that is a lot like a nightfury, unless...Oh Thor, Hiccup made these dragons!" Fishlegs gasped and then the dragons used their tails to swipe everyone to the side.

The Berserker guards were getting up, seeing passed the dragons, they saw Hiccup shut the entrance doors shut in panic. "The heir!" Both guards shouted, then got up with their crossbows and ran to the entrance.

"Wait, stop!" Astrid shouted to them, but she along with everyone else was easily distracted by the dragons.

The guards ran up the stairs while one shouted," Come on!" As they were approaching the entrance, Hiccup ran up the stair in fear and panic. He only stopped for a few seconds but only to see and hear both Berserkers enter before he continued to run up to the tower.

The Berserkers looked around before the looked up and saw Hiccup run for his life as they shouted," Up there!" "Come on!" Then, they ran up after him, not caring about the danger they were in.

Hiccup soon was at the very top, but only to gasp in fear, knowing that he was trapped once a voice stated, "We got him now."

Hiccup felt like a trap deer in front of wolves, as he backed away from the armed guards who were ready to shot their first arrows, Hiccup pleaded," No..Please..."

Without hesitation, the guard at the right shot first, Hiccup's arms were over him until he show that his ice magic stopped the arrow from shooting him, he gasped but then he saw them go around him.

"Turn around, close him..."

Hiccup had no choice but to use his powers forcefully while pleading," Stay away!" Then ice spikes quickly formed, almost about to kill them but the leaped away warning one another," Watch out!" "Fire! Fire!"

Hiccup turned and then used more of his powers to keep them away, forming more ice around the room then ever.

"GET HIM!"

Back outside, Astrid saw the Berseker guards go in, armed, so with Stormfly's help, she managed to dodge the snowdragons swipe before telling Stormfly," Go help the others, I'm going to help Hiccup!" Then she raced in, ignoring Freya's commands.

Astrid ran up and saw the guards attacking him," HICCUP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She tried to stop them but one of the guards grabbed her, with an arrow facing her chest.

Hiccup, infuriated of what they were going to Astrid, used all the powers he could muster and shouted in anger,**"LEAVE HER ALONE!" **Then, with the use of his magic, he slid the guard off of Astrid, and went sliding to the wall.

Back outside, Freya was dodging the dragon's frost until she grabbed a torch, lit it up and swung it around in front of the snowdragons. The dragons screeched in fear and then quickly flew off but before they could, Freya threw the fire on them and while they were melting (except for Firefrost who managed to escape just in time) she along with everyone else went inside.

Well, after the dragons and their riders recovered from being upset seeing dragons die in battle because of Freya.

In the castle, Hiccup was yet again surrounded by one Berserker and the other who managed to grab ahold of Astrid again. "Let her go!" Hiccup yelled and then shot his ice everywhere. Then he shot ice around the guard who was behind him with frozen spikes trapping him into the wall, stretching up to his face.

He looked behind him, seeing the guard who is holding onto Astrid, then he shot the crossbow off his hands, then made him slide down, causing Astrid to fall down and slide to the wall safely.

The guard tried to run away but Hiccup blocked both sides with ice, then one lager ice block coming closer to the Berserker, causing him to slide back as he tried to stop it, Hiccup put more force into it.

The guard then was pushed through the window as the ice continued to push him slowly, with a deep deadly cliff behind him.

Freya and the others then came running in but stopped only to see Astrid getting up, one guard pinned to the wall and Hiccup trying to finish off the other. The dragon riders couldn't believe what they were witnessing, but it was happening. The dragons knew for a fact what was the cause of this, but since they couldn't talk, they were left leaving their riders jump to conclusions.

"HICCUP!" "Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Freya pleaded, Hiccup stopped doing what he was doing, realizing what he was about to commit. He looked at Freya, then at the others in shock as he breathed slowly.

The Berserker pinned to the wall, struggled to raise his arm up, and when he did, he aimed the arrow right at Hiccup, who was starting to stand up straight.

Astrid saw this as she yelled,"HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Freya must have saw the guard ready to shot that she ran and made the guard shot up to the ice chandelier with the nightfury mark. It fell and Hiccup looked up and began to run out of the way, but as he ran, he tripped and fell along with the chandelier.

Then everything was black and all Hiccup could hear was eerie ringing.

* * *

His forest green eyes began to slowly open as he began to regain consciousness, realizing he laying down somewhere with a coal black blanket over him. Once his vision became clearer, he notice the jail door.

He then looked up and saw one window with gray light shining through it, Hiccup got out of bed, realizing he was in prison, but he then felt his hands being pulled down, and the sound of chains.

Hiccup looked down at his hands only to see that they were both covered in cylinder shaped metal, then struggled to look out the window, seeing the ocean completely covered in ice and the village was also covered in snow and ice,"Oh no. What have I done?"

He heard the door open, revealing to be Freya, coming in with a sad smile then Hiccup demanded," Why did you bring me here?!"

"I just couldn't let them kill you Hiccup."

"But I'm a danger to Berk. Get my father."

"Your father has not returned."

Hiccup gasped and looked out the window, trying not to think what he had done to his father.

"If you could stop this winter Hiccup, bring back summer. Please."

Hiccup looked up to Freya, with his emerald eyes glistening with water as he cried," Don't you see, I can't." "Freya, you have to tell them to let me go!"

"I will do what I can Hiccup," and with that Freya got up and left the prison, leaving Hiccup alone. He heard the door slam, until he felt a familiar strength of magic from his hands as frost began to cover the metal.

* * *

"I-I-I hope...Hic-c-cup could s-s-stop t-this winter, I'm freezing," Fishlegs complained as he shivered.

"Never mind that, Hiccup almost got Astrid hurt and almost killed two berserkers!" Snotlout complained until Astrid punched him on the gut shouting,

"HICCUP DIDN'T HURT ME, HE WAS ONLY PROTECTING ME SINCE ONE OF THOSE GUARDS COULD HAVE KILLED ME SINCE THEY HAD AHOLD OF ME!" "Are you now turning your backs on Hiccup?"

"I know I'm not Astrid, like you and Stoick said, he was scared, he looked pretty scared when he was surrounded by all of us," Fishlegs pointed out.

"We're not, Hiccup has way to cool powers, I wonder if he could help us cause maximum destruction," the twins answered.

"Alright Astrid, you win. I for one believe that our old pal Hiccup is not a monster," Snotlout agreed until they heard the prison door slam and out came Freya.

"Sorry, but Hiccup told me that he can't stop this winter, I'll talk to the council and see what they say."

"But Freya, Hiccup didn't mean too, he was only protecting me..."

"Enough Astrid, once this is over, you'll thank me soon enough." With that Freya left to the Great Hall, leaving the whole gang confused.

"Ah guys, what did Freya mean by that," Tuff questioned.

"Okay Astrid, now I totally see why Hiccup didn't approve the marriage."

"Finally the Jorganson boy agrees, anyway we have to warn the council, I'm having a feeling that Freya is up to something,but first we have to find Stoick," Astrid commanded, but before they could call their dragons, they were ambushed and captured by some Lost Tribe guard grabbed them and locked them in the chief's house, muzzeled and tied up.

_Freya_, Astrid thought angrily, _Oh she's up to something alright_

* * *

**End of chapter 10, hope you enjoyed it and I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you and please review. :)**


	11. Freya The Fake

**Chapter 11 folks, things are really starting to cook up now, or should I say, things are starting to freeze up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Right in front of the village, Stoick and Gobber were standing there, and with Gobber helping Stoick, they walked up the village, only to begin being surrounded by villagers.

"Chief, you got us worried sick!"

"What happened to you, your shivering more than Fishlegs!"

"Why is your hair and beard turning white?!"

"We have to get Stoick back to his home, keep hi warm and find Freya," Gobber instructed as he was pushed away by some villagers and soon everyone was helping the chief head back to his home.

Meanwhile, after hiding the teens in the Hiccup's room, Freya was pacing around the fire with the rest of the council then stated, "I'm going back out to search for Stoick."

"No Freya, you cannot risk going back there again."

"Sven, if anything happens to him.."

"If anything happens to the chief you and the Jorgensen's are all Berk has left."

Freya stayed silent for a few moments until she heard the door open and heard Spiteloute inform, "She's in here. Freya." Freya saw Stoick shivering as Spitelout and Hoark helped him walk. She then embraced Stoick remarking," Stoick, your so cold."

"Freya you have to kiss me," Stoick shivered.

"What!?"

"Now!"

"We'll give you two some privacy, meet us at the Great Hall," Spitelout suggested, leading everyone out of the house to leave the couple alone.

"Stoick what happened out there?"

"Hiccup struck me with his powers Freya."

"But you said he never hurt you."

"I was wrong.." Stoick then almost collapsed when he felt the icy pain in his chest while Freya helped him get to his chair near the fire and then he explained," He froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me."

"A true loves kiss," Freya suggested, then they slowly approached each other, getting their lips ready until Stoick felt Freya stop in the middle of the air as she chuckled," Oh Stoick, if only there was someone out there besides Val who loved you." Then she got up, started to shut the windows while Stoick shivered," But you s-s-said you did. W-w-weren't you Val's f-f-friend?"

"Oh Stoick, Val and I were enemies ever since that day I tried to kill your son while you were out at sea. As ninth in line back in my tribe, I didn't stand a chance so I knew I have to marry into the chiefdom somewhere," Freya began as she began to light out candles when Stoick questioned," But what are you talking about?"

"As heir, Hiccup was too smart and too young for my taste of course, no one was getting anywhere with him, but you..."

"Freya?"

"Stoick, you were so desperate for second time love that you were willing to marry me just like that," Freya continued, then with a ladle of water, she poured it onto the fire, causing the flames to perish," I figured after we marry, I had to stage a little accident for Hiccup and the Jorgensons..." As the flames perished Stoick tumbled off his chair to the floor to try to stop her," Freya...n-n-no. Stop."

Once the flames died Freya continued," Then Hiccup doomed himself while the Jorgenson boy disappeared, now along with his father and you were dumb enough to after your son. All that's left now is to kill Hiccup with the help of Dagur, and bring back summer."

"Freya, your no match for my son Hiccup," Stoick commented.

"No Stoick, your no match for Hiccup," Freya chuckled and headed to the door stating," I on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Berk from destruction." She began to walk away when Stoick growled," Your not going to get away with this."

"Oh chief, I already have," Freya sniggered, then went outside, locking the door as Stoick quickly went to the door to try to open it, but to weak and cold he couldn't as he shivered," Somebody help..." his hair began to turn even more white as he then fell to ground shivering," Please...please."

* * *

At the Great Hall, Mildew was pacing back and forth shivering and shouting," It's getting colder by the minute, if we don't do something soon we'll all freeze to death!"

Then Freya entered, with a fake depressed expression as the council spoke," Freya?"

With the fake sad expression she cried," Stoick the Vast is...dead." The council whispered in shock," What" "That can't be." Dagur then questioned as everyone pulled a chair for Freya to sit on," What happened to him?"

"He was killed by Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Freya cried then even more gasps of horror came as Mildew whispered," No, his own son?"

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...Before he died in my arms."

Dagur, after hearing what Freya had reported then concluded," There can't be more doubt now, Hiccup is a monster and we are all in grave danger." Sven then reported," Freya, Berk now looks to you."

Freya sighed then instructed," With a heavy heart, I charge Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third of Berk with treason, and sentence him to death."

No one noticed a familiar one legged and armed Viking peeking through the doors and gasped on what he just heard in disbelief. Then without hesitation, Gobber ran to the Haddock house, knowing that in there, the answer will be revealed, not even noticing a familiar nightfury following him from the shadows.

* * *

Back at the prison, Hiccup looked through the window, seeing the storm grow. "No..." He then felt his powers spread throughout the prison cell with frost and ice, and then he pulled hard to get the chains off him until he heard voices from outside.

"Hurry up."

"He's dangerous."

"Quickly"

"Careful now."

Afraid of what would become of him, he pulled and pulled while his powers grew faster.

"It won't open."

"It's frozen shut."

Hiccup saw ice multiply throughout the roof, walls, door and chains, then with all the strength he had, he gathered all the magic he could possibly get until the people from outside busted in but only to hear an explosion. Freya stepped forward only to see a giant hole on the wall, indicating that Hiccup escaped. With an angry face, she grabbed her cloak and commanded every guard to stay, "Dagur and I'll take care of the runt..."

* * *

Dragon POV

"Any idea where our rider left?" Barf questioned until Meatlug came flying in as fast as she could, huffing and puffing as she reported," Our...*huff, puff* riders were...*huff*...kidnapped and captured and were taken to Toothless's home..."

"WHAT...WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" Stormfly screeched as Meatlug answered," Your not going to surprised, but it was Freya."

"FREYA!" "I KNEW THAT WOMEN WOULD BE TROUBLE TO BERK THE SECOND I GROWLED AT HER AND WHEN HICCUP MET HER!" A voice roared.

"Toothless?!"

"Hookfang, where's Hiccup, what happened to him?" Toothless questioned and the nightmare just answered," Well you see Toothless, Freya and our riders came back with Hiccup unconscious in Freya's arms, he fell next to the giant crystal thing, and was sent to prison. From what I hear, Freya supposedly said she married Stoick and that he was dead and she now sentence Hiccup to death. He escaped but we are now heading up to the chief's house right now to help our riders."

**"WHAT!"** Toothless roared and then he ran past everyone else to the Haddock house, hoping to see that the nightmare was wrong.

"Toothless, wait for us!" The dragons then ran after said nightfury while a blizzard was forming quickly but it was very enormous, ready to block anyone who dares to get passed it. As it began to blow strong winds and snow, this was going to be the storm of the century.

* * *

**Okay a pause hear, sorry about the cliffhanger, but you all have to stay strong. See you later :)**


	12. Any Ideas?

**Chapter 12 folks. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Gobber was right in front of the Haddock door, but he was having difficulties opening the door since it was locked up really good. "If only I had the dragons to open up this Thor for saken door..." Then out of nowhere, he felt a breath of smoke come to his neck and as he turned around, he saw the dragons right behind him.

"Toothless, Stormfly, Hookfang, Thornado, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch!" "Am I so glad to see you all, do any of you think you could help me open up this door?"

Before anyone could answer or growl, Toothless, without hesitation, stepped up with a bright light purple shine was coming out of his mouth, then...BOOM! The door flew in the house, leaving an empty hole of where the door once was. "You know Toothless, when I said 'open the door', I did not mean blast it open..." Gobber muttered again as he entered with all the dragons and a confused Toothless, and thankfully, all of them managed to fit in the house.

After Gobber got the door back to where it was, he saw Stoick on the ground shivering like crazy."Stoick?!" "Don't just stand there Toothless, light up the fireplace!" Toothless was going to do what he was told until...BAM...Hookfang fired the fireplace just before Toothless could even start, leaving the nightfury giving the nightmare an annoyed glare while the female went up stairs to search around the house.

As Gobber sat Stoick down near the fire, he stated," Stoick, I thought Freya was telling the truth when she told everyone that you were dead, and that you both said your marriage vows. So what happened to your kiss with that female lair?"

"I-I was wrong about her, it wasn't love, w-we never said any marriage vows. Hiccup and Toothless were right again..." Stoick shivered while Toothless snorted saying in dragon language, _See I tried to tell you that snob was a fake, even Hiccup didn't trust her. But does anyone listen..noooooooooooooooo..._

"But we both went all the way here...How is it that Freya looked depressed and..." Gobber began before he heard Stormfly use spine shot up stairs, so he went up and saw the dragons ripping rope off of...

The teens!

"I swear, if I see that Freya, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.." Astrid growled, removing rope off of her until she saw Gobber," Gobber, we heard everything Freya told Stoick, she only pretended to love him so she can kill Hiccup, and Spitelout and maybe Snotlout. Where's the chief?"

"He's down stairs getting warm, but does anyone have any act of true love ideas?" Gobber questioned, leading the teens down stairs when they all answered,

"No."

Once they were down, Stoick shivered," G-G-Gobber, w-what else d-did Freya tell the council?" "She...well...Ah, the women told the council that she charges your son with treason and...Sentences him to...Death, with Dagur's help," Gobber whispered sadly.

"N-n-no, s-s-she can't k-kill him, no. She's going to kill m-my son," Stoick shivered and began to get up but almost fell if Thornado wasn't there to help him up. "Stoick, there's nothing you can do, Freya has probably already did the job..." Gobber began but was interrupted by shouts from outside screaming,

"The monster escaped!"

"There's a storm coming!"

"Find Hiccup, find that monster!"

Everyone looked at Gobber with a glare when he finished," So...Any ideas for acts of love?"

"Gobber, I already forgot what love is..." Stoick whispered until Astrid popped in reassuring," Don't worry, love is something unexplainable like the feeling you get when you are about to lose your dragon, sound familiar guys."

"Love is also like romance like when you and your wife first met," Fishlegs added. "Love is putting someone else's needs before yours," Ruffnut commented, which resulted everyone looking at her. "What, I read love poetry."

"But who else is out there to love him...what a minute...I got it!" Before Gobber could explain himself, a dragon cry came bursting in, revealing it to be...

"Firefrost!?" Stoick whispered as he gently petted the snow dragon. "Firefrost...Who is Firefrost?" Snotlout questioned stupidly until Astrid punched him answering," Firefrost was a snow dragon that Hiccup and Stoick used to build many years ago until well you know.."

Firefrost moved around like crazy, pointing outside until everyone heard a voice in their head say," You have to hurry, Freya and Dagur are hunting Hiccup down. You know, love doesn't have to be with a person who is still alive." With that, Firefrost disappeared out of nowhere, mainly because of the heat.

"As I was saying, Stoick, Val is the answer.."

"I thought Hiccup's mom died." Everyone stared at Tuffnut with death glares once he shut up.

"True, but you still love her, and if we get to her grave you can show your love to her spirit since Goathi taught us how to bring spirits to us but only once ..."

"Gobber, your brilliant, help me up. We have to get Val's spirit and then save Hiccup, prove that he's innocent."

Then they began to help the chief walk while everyone cheered about the solution until... Ice began to grow rapidly in the house, causing everyone, including the dragons to back away in panic. Icicles began to grow fast, along with frost, so they decided to go through the door, but the door was frozen shut, not even the dragons could break it down.

"We're trap..." Astrid whispered in shock.

* * *

The blizzard grew, and grew until it was too much for anyone to see where they where going. Hiccup ran and looked left, then right with frustration. "Conceal it, don't feel it!" Hiccup shouted to himself.

Looking back, then to the front, he decided to run to the left, up to the ocean.

The storm was approaching and Stoick's time was running out...

* * *

**sorry about the cliffhanger and for a short chapter, next chapter will come very soon. :)**


	13. Far Too Late

**Chapter 13 folks, enjoy :D**

* * *

The blizzard was even more stronger than ever while everyone at the Haddock house was trrying to figure a way out.

"Oh how about we use our dragons to go up the roof and then flew out," Snotlout suggested, then he mounted on Hookfang and began to fly up.

"NO SNOTLOUT WAIT!"

Before anyone could stop him, he was already up in the sky yelling," See, this is how the snot man does thing. Snotlout, Snotlout, oye, oye...Ahhhhh!" The blizzard winds were so strong that it blew Snotlout and Hookfang off. "Okay, we need to figure out another way out," muttered Fishlegs until Astrid shot out,

" No wait, Snotlout is right, we'll go fly off in our dragons, then eventually get blown away. Once that happens we'll be ahead to at least land in the middle of the ocean, and then help Gobber bring Val's spirit for a short amount of time."

"Risky, but it just might work. Stoick will fly on Thornado and catch up to us soon. Ready. Set. Now!"

Following Gobber's command, each rider and their dragon flew up, breaking the roof some more while Fishlegs shouted," W-we'll fix your roof after this chief!"

Soon, everyone began to fly away in the wind while Gobber (who was riding on Toothless) yelled," Now Stoick, go on Thornado and fly, try to catch up with us!"

Then Stoick, after some struggles, mounted on Thornado and in a flash, was in the wind winter winds. He struggled to keep Thornado under control but the thunderdrum was panicking until the wind finally blew them off, but in a different direction.

They both crash landed, not even in the middle of the ocean, Thornado tried to get to Stoick but the wind once again blew the dragon off to where everyone else was.

* * *

Back at where the teens were flying off, they safely but not so painfully crash landed, only to see Thornado without a rider. "Not again, we have to get to Stoick, any longer and it'll be too late, let's move !"

"You got it Gobber!"

* * *

Back to Stoick, he began to walk through the blazing winds, pass ships that were stuck on the ice. He was shivering more than ever, the wind moved him to the left, then to the right. Stoick kept walking and shivering until he looked at his hands, only to see then begin to turn into blue solid ice.

_I have to hurry, time is running out._

* * *

The teens rode on their dragons, but instead of flying, they ran like galloping horses in a race. "Look out guys, ship's going to fall on you!" "Come on Meatlug, I know this is not what we wanted but it for the sake of Berk."

Pretty soon, a ship began to fall, causing the ice to break and crack. "Keep going Stormfly, don't give up!"

Toothless, roared at the other dragons to speed up and try to avoid the cracking ice and falling ships.

Dragon POV

"Keep going guys, we have to save Stoick, and Hiccup!" Toothless yelled while he tried to pick up the speed, but it wasn't easy to run with a 300 pound guy. _If only these vikings learn how to diet, even dragons aren't that heavy._

"Look out young nightfury, we have to avoid the falling ships, " Thornado warned, then the dragons went passed the falling ships, but then began to hop on the broken ice pieces.

End of Dragon POV

"We made it, STOICK!" "Stoick where are you!" "You teens start reading this, it'll help with the plan," Gobber yelled.

Stoick continued to walk and shiver as the wind pushed him to different directions, he was beginning to feel more ice form on him by the second as he whispered," Gobber, anyone."

The whisper traveled along the wind and soon, Gobber, the dragons, and the teens heard it. They then began yell, or in the dragons way, roar to find the chief.

"STOICK!"

"CHIEF!"

* * *

Hiccup was looking through the endless blizzard as if it was fog, trying to find a way out of Berk. He then turned around but only to see Freya and Dagur struggling to walk through the storm.

Hiccup decided to turn the other way to avoid them but he heard Freya yell,

"Hiccup! You can't run from this!"

Hiccup hesitated for a moment to run, but then faced Freya pleading," Just take care of my father. Make sure he's happy."

Dagur laughed a little before stating," Your father, he's a goner!" Freya then explained," He returned from the north island weak and cold. He said you froze his heart."

"No..."

"I tried to save him Hiccup but it was too late. He's skin was ice, his hair and beard turned white." Then Dagur interrupted Freya yelling,

"Your father is dead Hiccup!"

Freya then added," Because of you Hiccup, you killed your own father!"

"No..." Hiccup took a step back in disbelief while the storm blew through his hair." No.." He took three more steps back and to the right before making himself fall on the ground in grief, and in pain yelling," NO!"

In an instant, the storm disappeared within seconds, causing snowflake to stop where they were. The Berk council stood near the docks, looking on shock on how fast the blizzard vanished, but still leaving the land in frozen ice.

Stoick was standing still, shivering until he spotted the teens, their dragons ,and Gobber. "Kids, get the chant ready, we don't have much time. Quickly, we need Val's spirit here right now..." They soon began to run to Stoick while he tried to walk to them.

They were getting closer while Fishlegs was trying to tell them something but they kept running or in Stoick's case, walking. Toothless ran along with everyone else until he began to growl furiously, causing Stoick to stop walking in caution.

Then he heard it...Two swords unleashed at the same time, he turned around and saw Hiccup on the floor in grief and pain. Stoick saw that Dagur and Freya were getting ready to strike Hiccup with both the swords.

"Hiccup..."

Looking over at Gobber and the teens, he knew he was stuck in a difficult dilemma. Go to Gobber, get Val's spirit to come so they can kiss and unfreeze his heart when his son was getting killed, or save his son but be frozen ice forvever.

His life, or Hiccup's life. Stoick looked over at Gobber and the teens once more before turning around and quickly trying to run to his son.

Gobber and the teens stopped and look at Stoick in shock along with their dragon, but only Toothless knew why since he ran after him.

With all the speed and strength he had, Stoick quickly went in front of his son to cover him just when Freya and Dagur could happily kill him.

**"NOOOO!"**

Within seconds, Stoick's whole body then turned solid blue ice, in the protective position just when Freya and Dagur struck their swords, causing the weapons to break and...Whoosh!

They flew back through the vibration, fell to the ground, unconscious.

There the blue solid ice chief breathed his last breath, forever to be as solid as ice, exactly like ice.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry about leaving it here, as you can see this getting close to the end and well...The next chapter will be the last and finale chapter of this story, so keep calm and wait for an update. ;) :)**


	14. Love Will Thaw

**The last and final chapter 14, the end, the final chapter, the finish of this AU. Now without further a due, chapter 14, (:**

* * *

Hiccup heard his fathers voice, then turned around but saw his father frozen solid. He gasped and got up as he yelled," **DAD!" **

Hiccup looked at his father while he whimpered as his hands touched his father's frozen face," Dad...No...No...Please no..." No response came, Hiccup was breathing in and out so fast, knowing what he had done and ended up hurting everyone.

Without hesitation of the people around him, Hiccup wrapped himself around his frozen father, embracing him while he cried. "Dad...*sobs more louder* ."

Gobber and the teens got to them, seeing that they were already too late. "Stoick..."

Hiccup still held on to his father, crying more harder than he did on his mother's funeral, more harder than when he had to leave Toothless at dragon island, and even more harder on the days when he was afraid.

The council bowed their heads in grief, Gobber and the teens tried to hide their tears but it was hopeless. Their dragons looked at the frozen father and crying son sadly.

Hiccup kept crying as crystal clear tears fell from his emerald green eyes," Dad...I'm so sorry, I did this to you. It's all my fault...*continues to cry* I should've just told you about my powers. I should've just learn how to control it, but no...I had to do otherwise and be afraid when remembering the past."

"Because of me, your...your...gone *sobs grow*" "Please dad...please forgive me..." "I'm so sorry..."

Everyone remained silent, while they heard the broken down heir cry on his father. No one tried to get Hiccup away, or catch him. They just let him cry every tear that has fallen , leaving him in peace while their eyes began to water, even Firefrost, who flew in a while ago to help Stoick, looked depressed.

Everyone was so depressed that they didn't even notice a dust of sparkle that was a shape of a heart come out of Stoick's chest. While Hiccup held on to his father, crying, no one notice that the ice that covered their chief began to perish.

Firefrost and Toothless were the first ones to notice, then the dragons nudged their riders and Gobber a bit and soon they began to gasp in disbelief. Through Hiccup's cries, Stoick was beginning to unfreeze, ice began to vanish and his life was starting to come back.

Hiccup had his eyes shut while he cried that he didn't see the ice disappear until he felt his father shift down and breath. Hiccup opened his eyes, looked up with now tears of joy and saw his father, unfrozen and well," Dad!"

They both embraced each other, Stoick gasped in relief," Oh Hiccup," while Hiccup let out his tears and asked," Dad.. You...You sacrificed yourself to save me?"

"I love you."

Gobber and the teens gasped in realization when Snotlout gasped," An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

Hiccup then thought to himself before stating," Love will thaw...Love...Of course."

"Hiccup?"

"Love!"

Before Stoick could ask more questions, he saw Hiccup begin to move his hands around, and soon he saw a glow from the snow from everywhere. Hiccup then began to remove every snowflake, every pile of snow from Berk, and the ocean. Snow began to fly up in small dust, like an enormous flock of migrating dragons.

While the ice and snow was removed, Stoick felt himself being lifted up with everyone and then land on a ship. The villagers of Berk then exited out of their homes and looked at the sky in amazement. Snow was removed from the wells, the buckets, the plaza, the streets and walls. From the roofs, doors, windows, the academy, the Great Hall, and docks. And from the ships, ocean, mountains, forests, caves, and everywhere.

Pretty soon, every piece of snow was removed as the summer life instantly appeared again. Then up at the sky, Hiccup moved all the snow and formed a giant snowflake in the bright blue sky. With an instant, Hiccup made the snowflake disappeared, leaving Berk back to it's warm summer self again.

Stoick patted Hiccup on the shoulder smiling," I knew you could do it." Then looking over at Firefrost, she was beginning to melt until Hiccup moved his hands around with his powers saying," Firefrost, hang on girl," soon Firefrost was back to her own snowdragon self but with scales that will prevent her from melting," So that you won't be alone.."

Hiccup then created a herd of snowdragons and soon with Firefrost, they flew up to Berk's mountains, roaring in pleasure.

Then they all heard Freya and Dagur groan as they began to get up and regain conscious. Astrid was about to go up them both to give them a piece of her mind, but Stoick stopped her. " Let me handle this."

Freya then looked up to Stoick who approached them both while she gasped," Stoick, but your son froze your heart."

"They only frozen heart around here is yours Freya, and Dagur."

"You know you can't hit me and another chief right Stoick."

"I know...Hiccup," Stoick called, then turned to leave while Hiccup and the teens made their dragon calls and soon wild dragon began to swarm around Freya and Dagur.

Dagur fell overboard but Freya was about to escape until Thornado and Toothless slapped their tails on her face and threw her overboard.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the state Freya was in, including Dagur. Soon Stoick walked up to Hiccup, who all of sudden didn't look too happy. "What is it son, what's wrong?"

"Dad, I'm...I'm sorry for everything. Sorry that I just pushed you away all my life and then almost taking away yours."

"Hiccup, it's alright, but that's now in the past...Come here." Then Hiccup and Stoick embraced each other again until Fishlegs stepped in interrupting,

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys, but Stoick, Gobber, I looked through thay book you gave me to try to save Stoick's life by using Val's ghost but...If you read more, that was just a fairytale, not even real."

Everyone looked at Fishlegs, then Gobber,and then they all began to unexpectedly laugh. Even Fishlegs and the dragons joined in with the humor.

Later on that day, the visitors began to sail off back to their tribes, waving goodbye to the people of Berk. Freya was thrown into a cell of a ship while the captain explained to Spitelout," We will return this criminal back to her tribe. We'll see how her eight big sisters and her nieces think of her behavior."

"Berk thanks you," Spitelout replied, shaking the captain's hand.

Dagur, on the other hand was being escorte by Berk guards to his ship while he complained," This is unacceptable, I am a victim of fear, I force to help Freya. I have been dramatized, ah...My neck hurts, is there a healer I can see...No I demand to see Hiccup and Stoick!"

Spitelout then approached the deranged chief responding," Ah I have a message from the chief and his son, 'Berk will no longer be at any ally with the Berserkers and to not even try to bring your armada or you'll end up getting freezes up'."

Spitelout then turned away, ignoring Dagur's petty complains as he was hauled into his boat.

The dragons were playing around with the snowdragons along with the kids and teens. Hiccup was in the middle of the plaza as he smiled," Are you ready!?" Everyone cheered, and soon he stomped his right foot on the ground, releasing smooth blue ice on the plaza, and then he decorated the house and Great Hall with beautiful ice markings of dragons.

Everyone began to skate around the plaza while Stoick tried to skate but fell onto Hiccup's hands," I like seeing stay outside." Hiccup smiled and promised," I'm never going to shut you or anyone else out again."

Then Astrid who was riding on top of Stormfly, flew in and reported," Hiccup, we just spotted a few outcast ships coming this way, the outcasts looked pretty armed up."

Hiccup looked at his father, who nodded and whistled for Toothless and Thornado. "Okay, lets see how the outcasts think when we finish them off, with a little frost."

Up at the air, Hiccup, Toothless, Stoick, Thornado, and everyone else were flying high in the sky, racing each other after sinking a frozen ship full of confused outcasts who think they were going mad.

As they flew, both father and son knew that no matter how big a storm is, they'll never lose track of the love they have and the hope they each shared.

* * *

**And that's it. The end, hoped you all liked this story, and I'll write more stories soon enough. (: :D**


End file.
